


More Than My Own Life

by camzhi10



Category: Amar a Muerte, Juliantina - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Reincarnation, au two-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 20:00:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17731685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camzhi10/pseuds/camzhi10
Summary: Valentina loses her boyfriend in war and makes a wish to get him back, but what happens when he comes back, just in a shorter dark-eyed girls body?two-shot





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> idk if someone finds this story familiar but if someone does then its bc a conversion of a camren two-shot i posted years ago and because of the whole reincarnation thing happening in amar a muerte then it i thought it suits juliantina and idk i always liked this two-shot

-

Valentina kneeled down in front of the grey tombstone, her head falling down as she closed her eyes. She took a deep breath as her hand moved up to touch the top of the stone, her bottom lip quivering the second she did so.

"You promised me you wouldn't," she whispered quietly, her voice breaking.

The taller brunette had recently lost her boyfriend of three years. They had met in the park one day as they bumped into each other. They hit off right away and continued on with a friendship for about two months until they decided to make things official, since then- they hadn't left each others sides. 

Until, the day her boyfriend, Jamie had decided to volunteer to help out down in Afghanistan. No matter how many times Valentina had tried to talk him out of it, he was dead set on helping out no matter what. He had made her a promise though; he would come back. He would come back to her and he would marry her.

"Please come back," she had to bite down on the palm of her hand to hold in the noises that tried escaping her mouth. She had promised herself to be strong, but it was much harder than she thought. It was the first time she had visited his grave since he died two months ago. It was basically the first time Valentina had moved from her bed since the funeral. "I beg you, come back to me..."

"I told you not to come here alone, Vale," her sister Eva whispered, hating seeing her little sister in as much pain as she was in right now.

The taller girl breathed out and shook her head. "I'm fine," she croaked out, her eyes betraying her as she turned her head to read his tombstone, her face scrunching up and her vision getting blurry as tears started welling up in her eyes. "He did nothing wrong. He was a good man," she said, her head falling down in her hands.

Eva pulled the other girl into her arms and nodded her head. "I know, chiquita."

The taller girl placed her hand on the stone again, her eyes falling down on her arm and she could feel the stinging in her eyes again when she remembered the day they took the tattoo together.

More than my own life…

-

Valentina was sitting on her balcony with her favorite book 'how to kill a mockingbird'. She looked up at the sky and smiled to herself when she studied the stars. She had always been quite fascinated by the sky and she would always sit out on her balcony every night before she went to bed.

As she continued to look up, she saw something she had never seen with her own eyes before. It happened so quickly and she barely even had a chance to react, but she did see it... A shooting star.

Aren't you supposed to make a wish?

She shrugged her shoulders and squeezed her eyes shut, bringing had book up to cover her face as she thought of her wish.

I want my other half back.

Valentina stood up when she was satisfied with her wish, not that she actually believed something would happen anyway. She took her blanket and book with her before walking inside again, turning the lights off behind her. 

The very next day when the blue-eyed girl walked downstairs, she found a note on her fridge and rolled her eyes when she saw her sister's writing on it, telling her that she borrowed all of her milk so she would have to go buy some more. Definitely another attempt to get Valentina out of her apartment.

"Fine, you win," she muttered to herself as she turned around to go get dressed. She would make everyone satisfied by leaving the apartment for an hour or so and then everyone would stop bugging her about it.

Arriving at the grocery store, Valentina's only intention was to buy some milk and then get the hell out of there, but when she actually took a look around then she noticed that there was a lot of things she actually needed.

Her cart was half-filled in a matter of minutes. She had to tell herself to slow down before things would get way way out of hand. 

"Watch out!"

The blue-eyed girl didn't have any time to react to the voice before she felt something collide with her back and she turned around, about to yell at whoever bumped that fucking cart into her back, but as she was met with the most stunning dark brown eyes she had ever seen in her entire life her eyes widened and she pursed her lips together.

"Perdón... I didn't mean to push it too hard..."

"Push it?"

The brown-eyed girl shrugged her shoulders with a small smile. "I sometimes push the car in front of me. It's a bad habit and I was sort of caught up in my own thoughts, but I didn't mean to hit you," she frowned. "Are you okay?"

Valentina couldn't help but to smile as she nodded. "I'm alright. Lucky for you I don't yell at people with pretty eyes."

The other girl raised an eyebrow as Valentina's eyes widened, never intending for that sentence to leave her mouth. "Pretty eyes?" she smirked.

"I was planning on just thinking that... Not actually telling you..."

Valentina had no idea what she was doing. It wasn't right of her to sort of flirt with another person, yet along a girl. She still felt committed and didn't want to be with anyone else, but she couldn't help herself.

"I'm Juliana," the other girl spoke, holding her hand out.

The blue-eyed girl nodded her head as she thought of the name. It suited her she thought as she shook her hand, totally forgetting to even respond with her own name.

"Didn't quite catch your name there," Juliana joked, still holding on to the taller girl's hand.

The taller girl blushed, her hand moving up to cover her face once she realized what she had done and su muttered something under her breath before she composed herself. "I'm Valentina," she smiled, shaking her hand again.

Juliana grinned, showing off her beautiful smile. "It suits you," she said, making the taller girl blush in response, biting her lip slightly. "But, uh, can I get my hand back now?"

"Shit," the blue-eyed girl whispered, letting go off the smaller girl's hand as she looked up at her, her cheeks heating up even more. "Sorry."

The smaller girl shook her head and smiled. "Um, this might be a little straight forward, but I'm new in town and uh, could I get your number or something?"

Valentina paused for a second, not sure how to respond to the question. She couldn't exactly say no to Juliana because her intentions could be innocent and she could actually just want a friendship, but she didn't know if saying yes would be saying the wrong thing. "Sure," she decided on, holding her hand out. "If you just give me your phone I will type it in."

-

The taller girl was running around in the kitchen, actually doing something for once. She didn't know why, but going out actually gave her the spark she had been missing to get her life back on track. She was making food, which was something she used to do everyday with Jamie, but the fun of cooking quickly went away with him.

Her eyes fell on the picture she had placed on her kitchen counter of them together on one of their first dates, Valentina looking into the camera with a wide grin while he was looking at her.

She was brought back to reality when her phone started buzzing and she furrowed her brows when it said unknown. "Hello?"

"Valentina?"

Valentina could feel butterflies in her stomach by the sound of her voice and she clutched her shirt, wanting it to stop. She didn't want to feel something like this, not right now.

"This is pretty eyes."

The taller girl couldn't help but to laugh. "How are you, Juliana?"

"Funny enough, I was just gonna ask you the same question," the girl on the other end spoke and Valentina could hear the amusement in her voice. "I'm pretty good. I'm just sitting outside, watching the stars. It's beautiful tonight."

Valentina could feel her heart stop and she inhaled sharply. "You do that a lot?"

"Every night."

"Oh," she nodded into the phone, her brows furrowing before she walked over to the window and looked outside. She wasn't able to stop the smile that formed on her lips whenever she looked at the sky.

Juliana got silent for a couple of seconds, the only sound being heard was their breathing. "Have you ever tried counting them?"

"Too many times, but I always lost count after 400 even though I'm positive that I've counted the same stars more than once..."

"I once came to 712, but my idiot brother managed to ruin it by talking to me so I totally lost count."

Valentina narrowed her brows as she thought about the number. 712. 712... 7.12... July 12th? The day she met Jamie. She could feel her lip quivering as she was seriously starting to get freaked out about why this girl was reminding her so much of her boyfriend. "I gotta go," she mumbled before hanging up, leaning her forehead on the window as she dropped her phone to the ground.

-

It was almost two weeks later and even though Juliana had tried contacting her again, more than once, Valentina hadn't picked up.

She was now walking outside, her hands pushed into her pockets and her hoodie pulled over her head as she walked to her secret place that was on top of a rooftop. She walked up the stairs until she reached the top.

But, she wasn't alone.

It looked a lot like... She squinted her eyes to get a better look until she realized who it was. Juliana.

She took a deep breath before she walked over to her. "Can I sit down?"

Juliana nodded her head without looking, only keeping her eyes on the sky. "121," she chuckled, ripping her eyes away to look over at Valentina who was now sitting beside her.

December 1st.

Valentina remember that date very well. Her and Jamie had their biggest first fight and almost broke up. 

"I'm sorry if I came off the wrong way the last time," Juliana said quietly and the taller girl could hear the guilt in her voice.

"Tranquila," Valentina smiled at her reassuringly. 

The two of them continued talking for what felt like forever, speaking like they were old friends, like they had known each other for years.

"Val, do you believe that souls can have multiple lives? That in my previous life I could have been like a cat or something?"

The taller girl almost laughed at her question, but she quickly understood the seriousness of it. "I don't know I guess I never thought about it," she shrugged. "I guess I don't until I got proof."

Juliana tilted her head to the side. "I believe that once you fall in love with someone, you fall in love with their soul and by just falling in love with their soul- you would know everything about them. You would recognize them wherever they are or whoever they are on the outside."

"Have you ever lost someone that meant a lot to you?" the blue-eyed girl asked, turning to meet her eyes.

"Mhm," Juliana hummed, nodding her head. "This is gonna sound crazy, but I sort of remember my previous life somehow?" she looked down at her hands nervously. "My soul is just in another body this time and honestly I feel a lot more comfortable in this one too. I believe I was placed her to finish what I didn't get to finish when I left the last time."

Valentina bit her bottom lip. "Do you remember how you, um... Left?"

"War."

The taller girl's breath got caught in her throat and she looked away, shaking her head slightly. It couldn't be.

The smaller girl sighed as she pulled the sleeves of her sweater up. "Anyway, I heard there's some really good taco-"

"What the hell..." Valentina was now grabbing her wrist before she could stop her or ask her what was wrong, dragging the sleeve further up her arm, her eyes widening and her lips parted when her eyes stared down at the five words inked on Juliana's skin.

More than my own life... 

...


	2. More Than My Own Life - part 2

...

"I have to go," Valentina whispered as she stood up, glancing over her shoulder to see the other girl turning around to, about to get up. "Don't," she shook her head when Juliana stood up and took a few steps towards her.

"Val," she mumbled, her eyes softening.

The blue-eyed girl could feel her breathing quicken when she called her by her nickname. It sounded so familiar, the way it rolled off her tongue. The softness in her eyes and the way she would tilt her head to the side. "Don't... Who are you? Are you one of those sick people that stalk other couples? Have you been stalking me and my boyfriend?"

Juliana rolled her eyes as she took a few steps towards the taller girl, stopping up quickly when she noticed the frightened look in her eyes. She would never want to scare her away; she wouldn't want to hurt her either. "Just-"

"No," Valentina shook her head, not even wanting the girl to finish. "You're sick, do you know that?"

Before the taller girl had a chance to react, the brown-eyed girl had in a swift move managed to move over to her, grabbed her hips and pulled her into her body. The taller girls hands fell on her chest, her eyes closing as she felt the other girl's breathing on her face. "Why are you doing this?" she whispered, her voice slightly hoarse. "Why me?"

Juliana tightened her grip on her waist, one of her hands moving up to touch her chin softly. "I should have listened to you, Val. I shouldn't have gone to Afghanistan."

The blue-eyed girl's eyes widened and she ripped out of the other girl's grip, her head shaking frantically. "No, no... You don't dare dragging my dead boyfriend into all of this. I don't know how long you've been stalking us for, but stay the hell away from me."

That was the last thing the smaller girl heard Valentina say before the door to the rooftop slammed shut.

"Maybe not the best way to tell her," she sighed to herself, her hand going up to ruffle her hair. Of course she wasn't going to give up. That was the love of her life and she would do everything in her power to get her back. If that meant making her fall in love with her all over again, she would do it- the same way she did the last time.

-

Valentina had started running the second she had gotten out of the building. She was terrified about how the unknown girl knew so much about her. She didn't know how she found her or how long she's been watching her, but she obviously knew a lot about her relationship. 

She kept on looking over her shoulder, afraid that the brown-eyed girl would show up. 

Knocking on her sister's door twice, which was something she always did right to signalize that it was her before she opened the door and slammed it shut after her, leaning her back against the cold wood. She fell down to the floor, her breathing uneven, tears running down her cheeks and her face emotionless.

"I didn't expect you to- oh, what's wrong?" Eva frowned as she ran down the stairs and kneeled down in front of the taller girl, not being able to get eye contact with her as she kept on looking into distance. "Did something happen?"

Valentina nodded her head weakly.

"What happened, chiquita?" she asked, cupping her cheeks and forcing her to look at her. "You know I hate seeing you cry and I've been seeing a lot of that lately."

"I think I'm going crazy," the blue-eyed girl said, sounding a little unsure. "I don't know what's happening. Maybe he really is back?"

"What? Vale... start from the beginning."

Valentina nodded her head slowly, her eyes closing as she took a little breath. "There's this girl. I met her a few weeks ago and everything with her felt so comfortable, it was so natural to talk to her. I gave her my number a-"

"Wait, so you just gave your phone number to a random girl?"

Yes," the taller girl answered. "Because of, I don't know... The connection we had. I found it weird too and she called me later that day and she started saying all these numbers and I connected them with dates, like important dates with Jamie... That sounds ridiculous, but it was like she knew... I met her tonight and for fucks sakes Eva, she's got the tattoo..."

Eva furrowed her brows as Valentina pushed her shirt up, showing off the tattoo on her right arm. "She's got it on her left arm. She told me the strangest things and I don't know... My head is fucking spinning. It can't be though, can it?"

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head, Valentina? You're saying the weirdest things that sounds like only happens in movies so maybe you just fell asleep during a movie or something," she shrugged her shoulders. "The poor girl probably has no idea what you're talking about. She's just an innocent girl that's into you and the tattoo? Probably nothing. I'm sure lots of people walk around with a tattoo like that."

Valentina tried to make Eva's words to make sense, but they just didn't. She couldn't stop thinking about what the girl had said or how she acted around her. She had this effect on her that was quite insane. 

It was something that didn't make sense to her at all though, something that Juliana had said. "I should have listened to you, Val. I shouldn't have gone to Afghanistan."

-

A few days later, Valentina had done her best to avoid just talking to people in genera. She was freaked out and always kept on looking over her shoulder as if someone was looking at her at all times. Maybe someone was just playing her a huge prank, if so then they should just fuck off.

She kept her head down as she kept walking towards her apartment. She had been visiting her brother, but had decided to leave her car there and just walk home instead, needing the fresh air.

"Need a ride?"

Valentina stopped up quickly when she heard the voice coming from beside her, but instead of turning around, she continued walking. She could feel her heart rate going up as she started speed walking, hearing the sound of the car behind her.

"Val, come on..."

"Don't call me that," she hissed, still hearing the same goddamn softness in her tone. "And stop following me."

Juliana sighed. "Valentina, please. Let me give you a ride home."

The blue-eyed girl stopped up and turned to look at the smaller girl. She wanted to go off on her, god she really did. But looking into her eyes, she could feel the butterflies in her stomach going wild when the brown-eyed girl started smiling at her and she knew she had no choice now. She sighed and dropped her hands to her side as she made her way around the car, opened the door and flopped inside. She didn't look up or to the side; she just kept her eyes down at her hands. "Do I need to tell you where I live or do you already know that?"

"Ouch," Juliana laughed slightly, the soft laughter sending shivers down Valentina's spine. "Don't worry. I already know that."

Valentina bit her bottom lip. "How do you know?"

The brown-eyed girl shrugged her shoulders as she started driving. "There's a whole explanation to this whole thing, you just never gave me the chance to actually do so," she told her simply, glancing over at the girl beside her.

Silence filled the car and for twenty minutes the two girls sat in the dark, the only sound they could hear was the faint music coming from the radio.

"My apartment is the other way," Valentina mumbled quietly, noticing that Juliana was driving in the wrong direction.

But the smaller girl didn't listen, she had a plan.

"Juliana..."

"Fuck," the smaller girl muttered, noticing that the girl was coming to a stop. "I forgot to fill it before I-"

"Are you fucking me? Typical," Valentina huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Yeah, whatever. I'm walking. Thanks for nothing."

The taller girl was about to exit the car and opened the car door when she realized she had no clue where she was doing nor she did know where they were either. She could feel a raindrop hit the palm of her hand and she groaned quietly before closing the door, not daring to look up at the other girl as she could feel that she was smirking. "You planned this, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I control the weather, Valentina."

The blue-eyed girl rolled her eyes as she turned in her seat. "Why are you stalking me?"

Juliana sighed, growing really tired from the whole 'stalking thing' that Valentina had going on. "I'm not stalking you. I just know you..." she said, kind of unsure how to explain, or even how to start explaining the whole situation. "You remember the things I told you about the other day? About souls moving on, but the body dying? I mean, of course I was trying to hint to something and it definitely wasn't a coincidence that I hit you with my cart that day at the grocery store either."

The taller girl didn't dare to say anything. She was confused, scared and completely baffled at the same time. She didn't know if she should actually believe it or not so she decided to just keep her mouth shut.

When Valentina didn't speak up, Juliana continued. "Why do you think it's called being soulmates, Valentina? I wouldn't make this up just to get into your pants. I have other ways of doing that," she chuckled, trying to lighten the mood, which did not help at all. "What can I say to make you believe me?"

"You're not a guy, Juliana. I'm sorry if this comes out wrong, but I'm not gay. I don't like girls like that and I don't know what happened in that store two weeks ago, but I did not plan on giving you my number."

"You believe you fell in love with Jamie because he's a guy?"

Valentina's breath hitched when she heard her boyfriend's name and she looked away, her bottom lip stuck between her teeth. "How do you know his name?"

"It's me, Val..." Juliana tried, bringing her hand forward to lift the taller girl's chin just as the rain started pouring down on the car, loud noises surrounding them, making Valentina jump forward slightly. "If it wasn't me then how would I know that those noises scare you and you would more than anything like to hide under the covers and be held right now? How would I know that you don't like your coffee too hot in the morning so you always put a drop of milk in it and you prefer it in bed? How do I know that you've red 'how to kill a mockingbird' five times, but always skipped the last chapter because you don't want it to end?" Juliana asked, tears starting to well up in her own eyes as memories came flashing back at her.

"Juliana..." Valentina whispered, tears already running down her cheeks.

"How would I know that you had your first kiss August 20th, in the same park that we met and it ended with you almost giving me a black eye because you stumbled and hit your forehead against my eye. How would I know that the fight we had December 1st would end up with us telling each other that we love each other? I mean, screamed it in each other's faces." 

Valentina didn't know what to say. She was at a loss of words. She was fully convinced that this girl or guy or whatever was, her soulmate. It was the part of herself that she had lost a couple of months ago and now she had it back. Just in another body... It wasn't Jamie; it's always been Juliana.

Before Juliana could react to what was happening, she felt a pair of lips connect with hers and her eyes widened in surprise, not expecting that at all, but soon she got lost in her touch and closed her eyes. Her hands cupped Valentina's cheeks as she pulled her closer, trying to deepen the kiss.

The taller girl pulled back, much to Juliana's displeasure. "You don't want me to call you Jamie, right?"

The smaller girl almost laughed, shaking her head as she licked her lips, her eyes still focused on the other's girls lips. "Juliana would be just fine," she chuckled, feeling the other girl's hands move to her thighs. "I thought you weren't gay?"

"I guess I changed my mind," the blue-eyed girl teased as she shifted over to straddle the other girl, having missed her way too much to stop herself from being close to her. 

Juliana's eyebrow raised as she hummed, her head falling backwards against the seat as Valentina's lips came crashing into hers, her hands finding her hips immediately and pulling her closer. She never thought she would be able to experience this again so she was really taking in every moment. 

-

Almost a year later, Valentina entered her new apartment, coming home from work. She dropped her bag to the floor and sighed loudly. "Babe, I literally had the worst fucking day of my life and I can't even being to explain how much I'm in the need of a-" she stopped when she had made her way into the livingroom, finding her girlfriend sitting down on one knee. "What are you doing?" she asked nervously, her eyes flickering between her eyes and the floor.

Juliana grinned as she reached behind her to pull out a box. "I'm finishing what I didn't get to finish the last time," she replied, biting down on her bottom lip as she opened the box, revealing a diamond ring. "I counted the stars when I was in Afghanistan. One night I counted to 609 and that's when I decided that I was going to propose to the love of my life at June 9th and guess what day it is today?"

Valentina had to take a few seconds to think about which day it was even though it was pretty obvious, but she didn't fight the huge smile that was forming on her lips. "June 9th."

-


End file.
